


Coming Untouched

by von_gelmini



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, M/M, Masturbation, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 16:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini
Summary: Yeah, there's a porn video out there. I don't have a link anymore, but it was some guy in green boxer briefs doing this exact thing. So naturally... I had to put it in a story.My Starker blog on tumblr isstarker-stories.Come on by and visit.





	Coming Untouched

“Is it true?” Tony asked, leaning in the doorway to the guest room that had become Peter’s since he moved in because Stark Tower was closer to Columbia than May’s apartment was.

“Is what true?” Peter asked back.

“I overheard you talking to your friend.”

“Oh my god.”

“You weren’t exactly quiet about it and your door was open.”

“You should’ve kept walking down the hall when you realized I was on the phone.”

“Maybe, but I didn’t,” Tony said smirking. “So, is it true?”

“Which thing? I presume you stood there, outside the door, eavesdropping on our entire conversation,” Peter said, miffed.

“That you can make yourself come without touching yourself even once during your… session?”’

Peter blushed bright pink. “God Tony! Why didn’t you just walk past?”

“With a topic so interesting? How could I?

“I don’t want to talk with this about you.”

“But you talked about it with your friend. Aren’t we friends?”

Peter wanted to say no. Because he didn’t think of Tony as a _ friend _. He thought of him as so much more than a friend. Even if those feelings weren’t reciprocated. “Yeah, but you don’t always talk about the same things to each of your friends.”

Tony shifted to where he was leaning on the opposite side of the doorway, the hinge side. “You still haven’t answered my question. I don’t believe you. It can’t be done.”

“It can be,” Peter said, a sly smile on his face.

Tony reached back and grabbed the doorknob, pulling Peter’s bedroom door shut behind him. “I don’t believe you.” He took the chair from under the boy’s desk, moved it to the side of the bed where Peter was laying. He sat down in it. “Not without at least dry humping a pillow. Is that what you’re counting as ‘not touching’?”

“No. Not touching means not touching anything.”

Tony scoffed. “Can’t be done.”

“Yes it can.”

“Prove it,” Tony challenged.

“What?” Peter squeaked.

“Put up or shut up, kid.” He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. His voice dropped to a purr. “Strip and show me, Peter.”

“I…”

Tony chuckled. “Come on, don’t be shy. You made a claim, I simply want to test it. Get out of those clothes, baby.”

“You’re serious,” Peter said, stunned.

“Of course I am. How am I going to properly judge if you’re doing it or not. It could be the pressure from those incredibly tight jeans. Or your shirt brushing over your nipples. The only way to conduct the experiment is to remove any external stimuli.” He paused. “Although I heard you say that you did use _ one _external stimulus.”

“Fuck,” Peter whispered.

“Is that all you need to get off, baby?” Tony kept his voice a low, sensual tone. “The sound of my voice?”

“I had one of your presentations running in the background to help me with my public speaking class, that’s all. I just didn’t shut it off. One had nothing to do with the other. It’s muscle control that causes a person to come untouched. Nothing more.”

“Get undressed, Peter.”

“You think of me like that?”

“Um hmm. I might be old, but I’m not blind. You’re beautiful.”

Peter blushed. “I am not.”

“Get undressed and let me see how beautiful.”

Peter rolled onto his back and brought his hand to the button of his jeans. “I _ can _ do it. Maybe with all your experience you just haven’t seen anyone who can.” He unbuttoned them and slid the zipper down.

“I think I can give you something better to listen to than my fourth quarter presentation to the board of directors.”

“What even is privacy?” Peter pushed his fly open, showing off a pair of black underwear.

“With me? Nothing. I could have FRIDAY playback her automatic monitoring, but I’d rather you show me.”

“She records my room?” He rucked up the hem of his t-shirt.

Tony gave a soft groan at the sight of Peter’s pale skin stretched over his tight, well-defined abs. “Of course. FRIDAY records your room, my room, the entire penthouse.”

Peter pushed his shirt up farther, exposing his chest. “So you don’t need to see me right now to know that it’s true.”

“I bet it’s adorable when you undress while you keep lying in bed,” Tony said, not responding to Peter’s statement.

“Adorable isn’t exactly the sexiest word in your vocabulary,” Peter said chuckling. He sat up a little to take off his shirt. He lay back down and put both hands at the top of his jeans, hooking his thumbs through the waistband of them and his underwear at the same time.

“Would you rather I tell you how much I want to run my hands down your body? How I would love to know if your skin feels as warm and as soft as it looks? How I wonder if your nipples would perk up if I breathed across them? What sound you would make if I touched the tip of my tongue to them?”

Peter moaned quietly. His ass clenched and his hips squirmed. He was fighting to hide his reaction to Tony’s voice and what he was saying.

“Go on, Peter. Let me see. I bet your cock is gorgeous. I’ve looked at that bulge and wondered what the denim was hiding. Show me. Satisfy my curiosity.”

“Only curiosity?” He pushed his jeans down in back but still kept them covering his front.

“Mmm. But now you’ve distracted me with that tight little ass of yours. _ That _ I’ve looked at with a lot more than curiosity.” Tony heard Peter’s breaths getting deeper. He watched the boy’s chest rise and fall with them. “It’s been driving me crazy how much I want to _ touch _.”

“Just touch?” 

“_ Bite _ might be in there. Take the pants all the way off, Pete.” Peter wiggled on the bed, finally pushing his jeans down to his thighs. His cock was half hard when it was freed. Tony hummed appreciatively. “Though with that long beautiful thing — god your cock looks just like the rest of you — that’s more like _ suck _.”

Peter’s mouth fell open and his moan carried on a heavy breath. As he pushed his jeans entirely off.

“Didn’t your mind run in that direction?” Tony asked. “Mine certainly did. I want to take you down my throat and feel your hands in my hair. But before I do that, I want to let my mouth follow my hands over every square inch of you. Baby, you are beyond beautiful.”

He blushed again, the color running down his neck onto his chest. “I’ve never… No one has…”

“Ever told you? That’s a criminal mistake.”

“Ever _ anything _,” Peter said.

Tony’s breath caught and his eyes darkened. “Why? I’m sure that plenty of college boys have looked at you and wanted.”

He turned his head to look directly at Tony. Peter met the man’s seductive voice with his own. “I didn’t want them. I decided I want to save myself for the chance at someone better.” He looked away. “I don’t usually start in this position,” he said, his voice casual again.

“What position do you start in?”

Peter rolled onto his stomach.

Tony smirked. “Like I thought. Dry humping.”

“And like I told you, no.” Peter spread his legs and pushed himself onto his knees while keeping his chest flat on the bed, putting his back into a tight arch. His cock, now fully hard, hung down between his legs, not touching anything. “I like feeling myself open. Imagining that I’m not empty. With toys, it’s easy to come.”

“How big are your toys?”

Peter began slowly tensing the muscles of his lower stomach, alternating with tensing his ass. “Not big. I never wanted to feel something big in me until it was the _ right _something big. My favorite toy is long and thin and has a bulge about two inches in that holds a bullet vibrator.”

“Oh aren’t you a clever little boy. How many times in a row has that made you come?”

Peter scrunched his face in concentration and bit his lip as he rolled his abs from top to bottom, making his cock pulse and darken. “So many I lose count.”

“If I wasn’t trying to see if you were bragging to your friend, I’d want to see that.” Tony watched Peter moan more every time he spoke. His voice actually _ was _ a thing for the kid. “I’d watch you come so many times, watch you get yourself messy. I’d wait until you were screaming from the overstimulation. Until you _ knew _ you couldn’t come anymore…”

Peter’s moan turned into a whimper. “And…”

Tony chuckled low. “Oh, you think there’d be an ‘and’?”

“I think you couldn’t resist an ‘and’,” Peter opened his eyes, met Tony’s, and smiled confidently.

“I could.” Tony paused. “Just to listen to you beg.”

Peter’s whimper rose high and his ass squirmed hard and the head of his cock brushed the bedspread.

“Ah… careful… no external stimulation.” He ran his gaze down the entire length of the boy’s body and back up again. He caught Peter’s eye. “Except for me.”

Peter raised his hips again. His mouth fell open wide and he gasped.

“What do you think of, baby boy, when you open your mouth like that?”

Color rose on Peter’s face again. His hips were moving steadily and there was a damp dark spot growing on the bed covers underneath him. “I wonder what it would be like to open my mouth, just waiting, ready, and let you push your cock inside.”

“It is an awfully sweet mouth. But inexperienced. Do you think you could be good for me?”

“I don’t use my big toys on my ass.” Peter’s sly smile returned.

“You are full of surprises.”

“Even so, they’re probably not as big as you. You should let me see.”

“You haven’t come untouched yet. You said you could come to my voice alone. Nothing more.”

Peter whimpered disappointedly. “Sometimes I look at pictures of you.”

“You’re looking at me now.”

His disappointed whine turned into a contented sigh. 

“Has no one else touched you?” Tony asked.

“Unh unh.”

“Not anywhere?”

“Unh unh.”

“Poor baby. Touch starved. If I put my hand on your back, ran it gently down your body, and caressed that perfect ass of yours…” Tony watched Peter react to the idea, the muscles of his back responding, rolling as the boy’s imagination provided the touch he described. “Look at you. So beautiful. Walking around in those tight jeans, those slim fitting shirts that you’ve discovered since you left your baggy clothes behind in high school. Teasing all the boys. Don’t deny it. You’re a tease. You like having them look, knowing that you’ll never let them touch, even though you’re dying to be touched.”

“Don’t want _ them _ to touch me,” Peter’s words were broken by panting breaths. “I want my body to only know _ your _touch.”

Tony couldn’t hold in the moan the boy’s words inspired. “That’s a shame. Because once I touch, no one ever touches what’s mine. You’ll never know what someone else feels like.”

“Don’t wanna know.” He clenched his ass hard and whimpered when it made his cock ache. “I usually turn over once I get close.”

“Are you close, baby boy?”

“Wanna be. Need more,” Peter said, turning over onto his back. His cock arched up against his belly. It twitched as he tightened and loosened his muscles.

“What do you need, Peter?”

Peter bit his lip, then licked it, wetting it until it was shiny in the soft light of his room. “Can you take your shirt off?”

“Just my shirt?” Tony asked, smiling.

“Figured you wouldn’t do more.”

“You figured right. I’m not even going to give you that, baby. Not until after you make yourself come. Can’t give you any more outside stimulus to ruin the experiment.”

“Please?” Peter whined. He ran his hand across the top of his stomach.

“No touching yourself _ anywhere _.” He rubbed his hands flat up his thighs. 

The movement drew Peter’s attention and he moaned. “‘M jealous of your jeans for getting to touch your legs.” His ass was writhing on the bed as he rhythmically clenched it. He pushed his shoulders down onto the mattress. He bent his knees, spread them wide, and pushed up so the when he tensed his body, the rolling motion went from shoulders to legs. His belly was shining from the precome that dripped on it. “Need _ more _,” he whimpered.

“So you can’t do what you told your friend you could. You already have me, baby. I’m right here. Not a picture, not a recording.” Tony’s hand moved further up from his thigh and rubbed over the bulge of his hard cock.

Peter’s mouth fell open again and his whimper turned plaintive, begging. 

Tony kept rubbing himself while he let his gaze wander over Peter’s body, lingering on the boy’s dripping cock and his clenching ass. “Go on baby. Work yourself for me. Give me what you’ve been denying all those pretty boys at school.”

His panting got faster, his mouth opened wider. Peter focused on Tony’s hand then focused on his face, watching how plain the desire for him was on it. “‘M dreamin’”

Tony’s laugh was quiet and low. “You have many dreams like this, kid?”

“Too many,” Peter grunted softly in between panting. He rested his body back down onto the bed and focused his muscle movements tight and small on his groin.

Tony stood and reached into Peter’s night stand drawer, Tony found what he was looking for, a bottle of lube. “And what happened next in your dreams when I’ve caught you doing this?” He put the bottle on the bed and bent over the boy. He whispered close to his ear, “What did you imagine I’d do to you when I found you, Peter?”

“Fuck me,” Peter said on a heavy breath.

“All you have to do…,” Tony ghosted his breath across the boy’s neck, “is come for me.” He stepped away and sat back down in the chair. Tony kept the pitch of his voice low, the rhythm of it smooth. “When you come, and you’re all oversensitive, I’ll give you what you need. I’ve dreamt of you too, Peter. How tight you’ll feel around my cock. I hoped I would be the first one to have you. And now you tell me I will be?” Tony sucked in a sharp breath as his cock jumped in his jeans, under his hand. “I get to make your body over to fit me. Only me."

Peter’s breath caught. He shook from the pent up tension in his body and his caught breath turned into rapid panting.

“Oh baby, you’re so close. It’s so tempting to touch. It wouldn’t take anything to get you off, would it? You’re so desperate to give yourself to me.” He paused. “And I’m desperate to take what you’re giving. I want you Peter. Show me that you’re mine, baby. Come for me. Let yourself go.”

He thrust out his arm, searching for Tony who was just out of his reach. Peter’s high pitched whines of frustration came between his fast, ragged, panting breaths. His eyes closed. His balls tightened and his cock began to spill across his belly. 

He was still coming when Tony unfastened his jeans and climbed onto the bed. The last twitches and spurts were passing when Tony reached under Peter’s knees and raised them, spreading him wide. Peter’s body was quivering with the aftershocks. 

Tony coated his cock heavily with lube and then ran his slick hand over Peter’s hole. He aligned his cock with the boy’s opening. “Open your eyes baby.” His words were fast, his tone gently demanding. When Peter’s eyes opened and focused on his. “That’s it, Peter. Look at me.” Tony entered him with a slow but steady push.

Peter gasped and cried out. The discomfort passed quickly and he felt himself spread open, stretched wide, completely filled. Tony held himself still, buried deep, to let Peter adjust to the sensation. 

He leaned over Peter, bringing their bodies together, sliding up the boy’s come-slicked belly. Tony reached his arms under Peter’s shoulders, bringing one hand up behind the boy’s neck, tangling his fingers in his hair at the base of his scalp, lifting his head to meet his kiss. As he claimed the boy’s mouth, he rocked his hips gently, barely moving, not wanting to lose Peter’s heat. He broke the kiss just long enough for them to both pant a breath, then kissed him again. Rougher, more demanding, moaning into the boy’s mouth as he began to thrust into Peter. 

“You’re gonna regret doing this,” Tony growled against Peter’s lips.

“Unh unh.” Peter began pulsing his muscles as he’d done when he was working himself up to coming alone and untouched. He felt his cock rising again against Tony’s stomach.

“Yeah, you are.” His fingers tightened in Peter’s hair. He used his legs to spread the boy wider, to get himself deeper. He rubbed his face along Peter’s, letting him feel the scrape of his beard. He put his words into the boy’s ear. “I don’t share and I don’t let go.”

“You’ve let go before. You’ve even shared before.”

“Not you baby. Never you. You’re mine.” He punctuated his emphasis with a sharp snap of his hips. 

Peter clutched at Tony’s back and cried out. He rolled his hips up and wrapped his legs around the man’s waist. “Tony…” He whined the name out into one incredibly long word. He moaned and panted as Tony fucked him.

Tony listened to the sounds Peter was making. He devoured each of them. The boy was his. More his than he ever dreamt. The _ proof _of that, sticky between them, evoked by nothing other than his voice. He’d never realized how it would make him, the idea that someone could get off to him with nothing but his presence. How intense it would be to sit there and make Peter come without even touching him, much less doing anything more. He increased his pace, but his focus was on keeping it steady, giving Peter a long build up. 

“Baby, you’re so tight around me. Do you have any idea how it makes me feel knowing that you saved yourself for me?”

“Didn’t want anyone else,” Peter gasped out. He used that incredible muscle control to raise his hips to meet Tony’s thrusts. He tightened as Tony slid back, loosened as Tony moved forward, clutching and releasing his ass around the man’s cock. He felt the same sensation in his own cock that he did when he was making himself rise untouched. Only he wasn’t untouched. He was very much touched. He was penetrated. He was filled. He was _ taken _. “Never want anyone else Tony. Only you.”

Tony growled at Peter’s words and broke his steady rhythm to wildly thrust, unable to control his reaction to the absolute surrender in the boy’s tone. “Peter, you’re gonna make me fall. Giving all of yourself to me. This beautiful body of yours.” He plunged in as Peter lock his ankles behind his back and urged him on by digging his heels in, pulling him deeper. “Need me baby?” Tony gasped with a smile. He took the boy’s mouth with a deep kiss before he could answer. “God, feeling you around me, under me…” He couldn’t finish saying. But now that he had Peter, he let go of all the feelings he’d been holding in. And some of them were frightening in their intensity. Things he never felt before. “Fuck Peter, I’ve wanted you for so long. Baby…” He thrust in and let his body finish what he couldn’t say.

Peter tangled his fingers in Tony’s thick hair and pulled him down into another kiss, one he controlled, one he wouldn’t break for more than a second, going from hot and passionate to tender and soft. He whispered across Tony’s lips, “I’ve been yours for so long.” Tony was so open. Peter was amazed by it. 

Tony didn’t want to let go of him. His arms were still underneath him, holding him close. He never stopped wanting to kiss Peter. But the possessive growl to his words, the way he said them against Peter’s skin… it was like he was trying to inscribe them there for everyone to see, to last forever. 

“Tony…” Peter moaned. “Tony…” Peter whispered. “Tony…” Peter’s breath caught and he tried to hide his face, to hide that he was crying.

Tony stayed deep inside Peter but stopped moving. “Baby, are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

Peter shook his head.

Tony slid his fingers through Peter’s hair and turned his face up. He leaned down and kissed a tear from the corner of the boy’s eye. “Tell me,” he said softly.

Peter shook his head again.

Tony began rocking slowly into Peter, kissing him deeply. “Peter, don’t you know that I’m in love with you too?”

He wrapped his arms around Tony’s chest and buried his face in the man’s neck. “Don’t let me go,” he said softly. He loosened his hold and laid back down on the bed, raising his hips, wanting more of Tony.

“Not ever, baby. Look at you. You’re mine. How could I ever let you go?”

“Only ever yours,” Peter panted the words out in a rush as he clutched at Tony’s sides. He opened his eyes and caught Tony’s gaze. “Come inside me?” He was almost embarrassed by how his voice begged, but he surrendered to it. “Please, Tony?”

Tony’s breath shuddered. “Hold my neck, baby.” Peter wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck and Tony knelt up, bringing Peter with him, into his lap. He settled back on his heels. He buried his face in the crook of Peter’s neck. “Need to feel you,” he gasped as he thrust up into the boy. “Need to touch you.” Tony wrapped his arms tightly around Peter’s waist, holding him still as he fucked hard and fast. He dragged his lips, open mouthed, up Peter’s neck, along the line of his jaw. “Need you, Peter.”

Tony groaned, burying himself deep, as he came inside Peter. He held them together, bodies tangled, Peter feeling heavy breaths against his lips as Tony tried to kiss him while he was still too overwhelmed to do so. Peter felt the cold metal of the arc reactor press into him but beside that, he felt the strong beat of Tony’s heart against his chest.

“I’m yours,” Peter whispered against Tony’s lips. “I love you.”

He leaned back, still holding on to Peter, and brushed the sweat soaked curls from his forehead. “There’s a million reasons this is a bad idea…” he began. “I don’t care about any of them.” He pulled Peter close again, not wanting to let go. “Just this. Only this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, there's a porn video out there. I don't have a link anymore, but it was some guy in green boxer briefs doing this exact thing. So naturally... I had to put it in a story.
> 
> * * *
> 
> My Starker blog on tumblr is [starker-stories](https://starker-stories.tumblr.com/).  
Come on by and visit.


End file.
